Modern vehicles (e.g., autonomous, semi-autonomous, or high-assisted vehicles) are equipped with a growing array of intricate sensors and other equipment. These sensors, for example, are important for providing increased situational awareness to enhance safety, facilitate autonomous or semi-autonomous operation, provide infotainment services and other functions. In many cases, regular inspection, maintenance and upgrade of these sensors and/or equipment generally are needed to support these vehicle functions. Such maintenance, inspection and upgrade can be burdensome and tedious to perform. Accordingly, service providers and manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling automated processes for vehicle inspection, maintenance, upgrade and other similar vehicle-related functions.